Adventures at the Opera Populaire
by The Phantom Authoress
Summary: Casey and Anne get sucked back in time to the Opera Populaire and meet Erik. Will they get Erik and Christine togather or screw things up? This is one of my first stories. Please be gentle when reviewing. REVIEW AND DO NOT FLAME. IS BACK AND UPDATED!
1. Prologue & Chapter1:1870? What the heck!

Adventures at the Opera Populaire

Prologue

"CASEY!!!" yelled Anne from her room which also looked like a lab.

"Yes? And also you need to redecorate your room." Casey said as she stepped in the room.

"How many times have I told you: never touch any of my stuff?" said Anne as she was putting some stuff away.

"I have no clue but yet I still don't care." Casey said as she walked over to something.

"You know that I'm good at hi-tech stuff and you're good at making people's lives miserable by torturing them." said Anne.

"What does this button do?" Casey asked as she pressed a big red button that had 'DO NOT TOUCH' in bold letters.

"Casey you idiot, that activates the dimensional portal!" yelled Anne as they were sucked into the portal.

"Where are we?" asked Anne as she started to rub her head.

She looked at Casey to see her just staring in front of her.

Anne looked the same way and her mouth practically dropped to the ground.

They were in front of the grand Opera Populaire.

Chapter 1

1870? What the heck?!

"I can't believe it! We're in front of the Opera Populaire!" Casey squeaked in joy.

"I hope we're not back in time." whispered.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" yelled a man that was driving a carriage.

The girls screamed and rolled out of the carriage's way... into more traffic.

After dodging carriages and horses for 5 minutes, the girls were in front of the Opera Populaire's stairs.

"It must be lunch hour." Casey panted.

"We must be in the 1800s. Wait! There's no kind of decent technology around here! I think am going to die now!" panicked while in the fetal position.

"Who cares about that when you meet the Phantom of the Opera in person!" Casey yelled joyfully.

grabbed Casey's shirt and pulled her down and hissed, "Shut up! Do you want everyone to know that we're not from here?"

Casey shook her head numbly.

"Good. Now let's get in there."

and Casey rushed quickly into the building.

As soon as they got in there, they ran into one of the managers.

"Sorry for bumping into you but what year is it?" asked.

"1870. Should you know this?" answered the manager as he looked strangely at them.

"Thank you." they both said at the same time.

Then and Casey walked to the stage and heard someone screech.

"Oh no, it's Carlotta. Why won't she shut the heck up?" Casey asked as she covered her ears.

"I don't know. But where does the Phantom first show up in the movie?" asked as she did the same.

"The rafters but you can't get really see him." Casey replied.

"To the rafters then." said as they started to the rafters.


	2. Chapter 2, 3, and 4

**Ok, this is the second chapter and thank you for the review Magic Pickle Fairy, you shall recive medal for begin the first to review of this story. Ok in this chapter you shall fanilly see, drum roll please, ERIK!!! **

**I still don't own Erik, but I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Hello Mr. Phantom

Anne and Casey were silently walking on the rafters till Casey saw someone familiar.

" Look, look!" Casey whispered.

Anne looked where Casey was pointing and saw a shadowy figure watching Carlotta sing.

" I suggest you hold me back before I tackle him." Casey whispered as she was getting ready to pounce on the shadowy figure.

Anne grabbed tightly on Casey's shirt and watched as the figure started to untie a rope that connected to a backdrop.

Suddenly the backdrop fell and on top on Carlotta and she started to complain.

Casey and Anne started to laugh their hearts out and then they fell on the floor from laughing so much.

"Oh my gosh! That was so funny!" said Casey between laughs.

"I know! I wish I could have seen the look on Carlotta's face!" said Anne .

"Ahem." a voice said from behind them.

Anne immediately stopped laughing and quickly sat up and looked behind her.

"Oh, um hello." said Anne hesitatingly as she started poking Casey.

"What is it?" she said and saw Erik and looked back at .

"Tell who you are before I lose my temper." he demanded as he reached for his punjab lasso.

Casey looked at the punjab and slowly put her hand at the level of her eyes.

"We can say were friends and we're here to help." said Anne as she quickly jumped up.

Erik raised his eyebrow, "I don't know you so-"

"You can't kill me, I'm a phan and that's with a 'ph'!" Casey yelled.

Erik stared blankly.

Anne slapped her on the back of the head, "Shut up and let me do this."

"As I was saying we can help you with... what's her , Casey?" asked Anne.

"Christine." Casey said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand still at the level of her eyes.

"Yea, we can help you with Christine." said Anne with a smile.

"How do you know of Christine?! I never have seen you here! Tell me, now!" Erik demanded as he towered over the girls.

"Ummm uhhhh, someone told us." said Anne as she cringed in fear.

"Be more specific!" Erik hissed.

"The Persian!" Casey blurted out.

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him." Erik mumbled.

"So, you're not going to kill us?" asked Anne.

"I guess not. You seem to have use for my plans to win Christine's heart." Erik said.

Casey began to do her 'happy dance', "Yeah! We get to stay with the Phantom!"

"Shut up!" said Anne as she wacked Casey on the back of the head.

"Your ways are strange, are they not?" he asked as he started to walk away.

"Wait! You're not going to leave us, are you?" Casey asked.

Erik sighed, "No. I'm not. Come we must leave before anyone comes up here."

Erik then opened a secret door and walked inside.

Anne and Casey looked at each other and ran towards the secret door... after they got a death glare from Erik that is.

Chapter3

Lair sweet Lair

As soon as Erik landed on the shore in front of his home, Casey sprang out and looked around his home.

"I can't believe it, we're in the Phantom's home!" Casey squealed in enjoyment.

Erik stared at her blankly.

"Don't mind her, she's crazy." explained Anne as she got out of the gondola.

"Oh, I don't know how I didn't figure that already." Erik said as he walked over to the organ.

Casey opened a door and yelled, "OMG! It's Erik's room and look, it's his coffin!"

"HEY! Get out of there!" Erik roared as he charged towards his room.

_Crap!_ thought Anne as she charged after Erik.

Anee suddenly heard a near inhuman roar of rage.

"Eep!" Casey screamed as she ran out of Erik's room with Erik's mask in her hand.

"GET BACK HERE AND GIVE MY MASK BACK YOU LITTLE DEMON!!!" Erik bellowed as he chased after Casey with his hand over his deformity.

"NEVER!!!" Casey yelled as she ran around Erik's home.

This continued for 2 minutes straight then Erik cornered Casey.

"Wow that was quick." Casey said as she squeezed herself into the corner as much as she could.

"Now, give my mask back before I hang you." Erik demanded as reached out with his gloved hand.

"Don't you mean 'punjab you'?" Casey asked.

"I don't care just give it back!" Erik demanded harshly.

"You don't need to where it in front of us though." Casey said as she pressed against the wall.

"Yes I do or you will run away like everybody else does." Erik said sadly.

"Need a hug?" asked Anne sarcastically.

"Shut up." Erik growled.

"Ok." said as she rose her hands up.

"Come on you can show us or are you chicken?" Casey asked with a smirk.

Erik swallowed hard and hesitantly slipped his hand off of his face and closed his eyes, waiting for a scream.

"Well, all I can say is that is looks more like a really bad sunburn." Casey said as she looked at Erik's distortion.

"I agree with that." said Anne as she did the same.

"But...but...but" was all Erik could say.

"No buts." said Anne.

"You are just teenagers yet you are not scared of this repulsive carcass of a face." Erik said as he pointed at them.

"I've seen worse." Casey said.

"Like what?" Erik asked in suspicion.

"Have you ever seen the Gaston Leroux Phantom? He is the definition of ugly." Casey explained.

"Gaston Leroux Phantom?" Erik asked with a confused look.

Anne wacked Casey on the back of the head and said, "It's nothing really."

"Oh." was all Erik said.

"Hey! Ain't you going to get Christine now?" Casey asked as she moved from the corner.

"Oh yes, I am. Wait, how did you know that?" Erik asked in suspicion.

Anne and Casey looked at each other and said at the same time, "Lucky guess."

"I'm keeping my eye on you two." Erik said as started to walk to the gondola.

"We'll just stay here." said Anne.

"You do that." Erik said as he started to push the gondola away.

"YES!" Casey and Anne yelled and did a high5 as soon as Erik was out of ear shot.

Chapter4

No Touchy the Mask

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera._

"Oh crap, hide!" Casey hissed as she made the finally preparations to the lair.

"Anywhere but behind the organ." pleaded Anne.

Anne and Casey hide behind the organ... bad choice.

Erik was wide eyed when he saw his lair and thought, _'Those girls are going to die.'_

"Oh angel it's so beautiful!" Christine said as she looked around and saw millions of roses in lovely arrangements.

_'On second thought, I have to thank them.' _Erik thought joyful.

"I hope he likes it." Casey whispered.

"He better, it was hard getting those roses." Anne whispered back.

_I have brought you here to the seat of sweet music's throne._

"He must be singing to me." Casey whispered as she day dreamed.

"In you're dreams!" Anne whispered.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

Casey fainted when he started to sing _Music of the Night_ and Anne had to hold her so that she wouldn't fall and be seen by Christine.

_You alone came make my song take, help me make the music of the night._

Erik returned to the main room from putting Christine on the swan bed and said, "Alright, you can come out."

Anne and Casey fell from behind the organ coughing.

"I knew it was bad hiding behind there, but did anyone listen? Nooo!" complained Anne as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I would like to thank you for decorating the lair, Christine enjoyed it a lot." Erik said as he started towards them.

"No prob." Casey said.

"No prob?" Erik asked with a confused look.

"You're welcome." said Anne flatly.

"Oh."

"So, what's next on our list?" asked Anne.

"Nothing right now. Christine will wake up in a few hours." Erik said as he sat on the organ bench.

"Oh crap!" Casey blurted out.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked.

"Whenever Christine wakes up, she'll take off you're mask and you... to put it simple, you snap." Casey said.

"So what do I do so that she don't take off my mask and I don't 'snap'?" Erik asked.

"All you do is to make sure you don't let her take off your mask, simple as that." explained Anne as she looked around.

Erik nodded and started to compose.

And it was kinda like that for 2 hours straight.

"I think I'm going to die from boredom." Casey complained.

"Stop complaining." said Anne.

"But-" Casey started.

"No buts" said Anne.

_I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake._

"Crap! Don't forget the plan." Anne quickly said as she and Casey hid behind a mirror.

Erik nodded and started to act casually.

_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?_

Christine started to rub his face and started towards the mask.

Erik's eyes flew open and quickly grabbed Christine's hand gently.

"Please, don't take the mask off." Erik pleaded as he looked in Christine's eyes.

"Alright, my angel." Christine said.

"Come, I will take you to you're room." Erik said as she led Christine to the gondola.

As soon Erik and Christine were gone, Anne and Casey jumped from behind the mirror and started to do the 'happy dance'.

"Yes! Erik's going to have Christine and not that stupid fop." Casey said as she continued the 'happy dance'.

"I know! I can't wait!" said Anne as she also continued the 'happy dance'.

"Wait for what?" a voice asked from behind them.

Anne and Casey looked behind them and saw Erik.

"Nothin." Casey and said innocently.

Erik chuckled and said, "I'm still watching you."

Casey yawned and asked, "What time is it?"

Erik took out a golden watch and said, "It's a half past 12."

"Whoa that late, I'm going to bed... that's after I find a place to sleep." said Anne as she looked around the room.

"You both can sleep in the swan bed." Erik replied as he led them to the swan bed.

"Won't you be going to bed too, Erik?" Casey asked.

He thought a moment and finally said, "Yes, I will after I do some composing."

"Alright, good night Erik." Casey said as she waved good night to Erik.

"Yea, good night." said Anne as she followed Casey.

Erik smiled and went to his organ and started to compose.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. Please review, it makes Erik very happy.**


	3. Chapter 5&6 with special guest

**Here's the 3rd chpater. I wanna thank Deamon Fire for reviewing, it might be one but I'm happy. So now that I'm done with that let's get this show on the road.**

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything related to it. So sad. ;(**

* * *

Chapter5

That's not Erik, is it?

The next morning, and Casey woke up to someone banging away on the organ.

"What the heck?" asked Anne groggily.

"Erik! Stop bounding away on the organ so loud!" Casey yelled.

The organ music abruptly stopped and someone stomped their way to the room they were in.

Casey's eyes wide when she saw who was and what they had and lifted her hand to the level of her eyes.

Anne's eyes widen and asked, "You're not Erik, are you?"

"I am Erik." the Erik said as he gripped the punjab tighter.

"Who are you and why are you in Christine's bed?" the Erik demanded.

Anne and Casey looked at each other and yelled at the same time, "ERIK!!!"

Erik rushed past the 2nd Erik and asked, "What's wrong?"

Anne and Casey pointed at the Erik behind our Erik that was about to tackle him.

Erik (ours) looked behind him and yelled, "WHAT THE F!!!"

Anne quickly covered Casey's ears and said, "Not in front of us!"

"I demand to know who are you and how you got in my lair!" the other Erik demanded.

"Wait, what do you mean by _your_ lair? This is _my_ lair!" our Erik roared.

That Eriks looked like they were going to a bloody fight till the both looked down to see Casey between them.

"You," she pointed to the new Erik, "I shall call you KayErik. And you," she pointed to our Erik, "I shall call you Gerik. Now we shall live in peace under one roof or whatever and we will not have any death threats."

Gerik opened his mouth hopefully as he sensed a loophole.

"Or anything that has to do with killing a person." Casey said flatly.

"But...but" Gerik said.

"No buts." said Anne as she walked beside Casey.

"This is my lair you don't demand me to do anything." KayErik yelled.

"Well do know what, bump you." Casey said as she looked at KayErik.

"Bump you?" the Eriks said.

"It means I don't care." explained Anne.

"Still, I will not listen to two little girls." KayErik said.

"Ok I will make you a deal, you either shut up and listen to me and my sister or you'll be forced to listen to Carlotta all day and night." Casey said harshly.

KayErik's eyes widen and said in defeat, "Fine. I will take a walk around the opera house for while I try to clam down."

Then KayErik walked out of the lair.

"Yea, let's go on a walk around the opera house, Gerik." said joyfully Anne.

"And kill a certain fop." Casey mumbled.

"What was that?" Gerik asked.

"Nothin." Casey said innocently.

"We'll go for a walk." Gerik said as he went to put on his usual cloths on.

"YEAH!!!" The girls screamed in joy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chpater6

Foppy McFopster

Gerik, Anne, and Casey were in the rafters above the stage.

"Here foppy, foppy, foppy." Casey said as if she was looking for a dog.

"What?" Gerik asked as he looked at Casey as if she had two heads.

"It's nothing." said Anne as she walked in front of Gerik.

Casey eye twitch and mumbled something under her breath.

"What is it Casey?" asked Anne.

Casey pointed down to the seats to a person with golden hair and she growled, "Fop."

Anne looked at him then looked at him and back to Casey to see that she had a sniper rifle ready.

"Casey!" she yelled as she looked at the sniper, "How did you get this sniper?"

"Sniper? What sniper?" Casey asked as she threw the sniper and it accidentally hit KayErik.

"What that heck is this?" KayErik asked as he looked down the barrel and was about to press the trigger.

"NO!" yelled Anne as she snatched the sniper away.

"What, you like KayErik?" Casey asked with a confused look.

Anne blushed and said, "Maybe."

"Ok if that's it then KayErik is yours and Gerik is mine. O.K?" Casey asked as she walked to Gerik's side.

"Alright!" yelled Anne as she started to hug KayErik.

KayErik looked down at and an anime sweat drop went down the side of his face.

Casey looked at Gerik and started nuzzle into his side and he looked down at her and his eyes widen with surprise.

This went on for about 5 minutes.

"Ok since that's done, we need to activate Operation R.F.M.F.R." Casey proclaimed.

The Eriks swallowed hard and asked, "R.F.M.F.R?"

"Ruin Foppy McFopster's Reputation." Casey said.

The Eriks sighed in relief.

"First things first, when your ruining a fop's reputation, you have to start with the thing most valuable thing to a fop." Casey explained as they returned to the lair.

"Which is?" asked Gerik.

"His hair of course. So , you and me will make a shampoo that will make the fop's hair all messed up and stuff." Casey said as she started to look around the lair for a shampoo bottle.

"Alright what's first?" asked.

"Pink dye."

Anne handed her pink dye.

"Glue."

Anne handed her glue.

"High explosives."

"Casey, we're trying to ruin his hair not kill him." said Anne.

"That's what you say." Casey mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Anne.

"I said... lake water." Casey said.

Anne handed her a cup of lake water.

"Last but not least, candle wax."

Anne handed her a candle.

Casey shook the bottle and said, "There, all finished."

The stuff looked exactly like Raoul's shampoo... or so they thought

"Erik." Casey said.

Both Eriks looked at her and said at the same time, "Be more specific."

"Ok, KayErik, will you replace this bottle with Raoul's shampoo bottle?" Casey asked flatly.

"Why should I?" KayErik asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because 1, you will kinda getting revenge on Raoul for taking Christine away from you." Casey said.

"And 2, I want to be happy for the rest of my life." Gerik growled, completely ignoring Casey.

"Fine. It's not like I'm getting a choice in this." KayErik said as he took the bottle from Casey.

"And that's the solid truth." said Anne.

KayErik rolled his eyes and disappeared into the shadows.

10 minutes later of Gerik doing nothing but and Casey...

"Got any 3s?" Casey asked.

"Go fish." said triumphantly.

Casey growled and got a card from the deck.

"What is the of that infernal game?" Gerik hissed as he rubbed his temples.

"Do not fear, my muse, I shall tell you the of this game." Casey said as she looked at Gerik.

"Just tell me the and what the heck is a...'muse'?" Gerik asked as he stood up from the organ bench.

"First, the game's call 'Go Fish' and a muse is somebody you really you like." Casey explained.

"You mean like a lover?" Gerik asked.

"Nope, well kinda, but you think about a muse for 24/7." Casey said with a big grin.

KayErik walked into the lair with a bottle in his hand.

"I did it." KayErik said flatly.

Anne took the bottle and read the and then her eyes widen and she dropped it on the ground.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" screamed as she dropped it.

"What?" Casey asked as she picked up the shampoo bottle and it read, 'FopularHair'.

"AHHHHHH!!! IT HAS FOP WRITEN ALL OVER IT!!!!" Casey screamed as she threw it in the lake.

"Ok, since that's over what's next?" asked KayErik.

Casey smirked evilly.

* * *

**I bet ya you weren't expecting KayErik, were ya? So I hope you like the story and please review and you get to mess up the fop BIG TIME!**


	4. Chapter7&8: Stage 2&3 of RFMFR

**Here's an other chapter for Adventures at the Opera Populaire. I would like to thank AvinWaters for reviewing. So with that done, here's Chapter 7-8.**

**I don't own Gerik or KayErik, but oh how I wish.**

* * *

**Chapter7**

**Stage 2 of R.F.M.F.R**

It was the next morning when Anne , Casey, and the Eriks heard a girly scream.

"That's Raoul." Casey said as she was reading the newspaper in the kitchen.

Anne nodded her head and took a sip from her cup.

"Let's see the fop, shall we?" Casey asked as she sarcastically bowed.

"Let's." said Anne as she stood up.

"KayErik and my muse, we need to go to the surface for Stage 2 of R.F.M.F.R." Casey said.

The Eriks nodded and got on their capes on.

As soon as they got to box 5 they saw Raoul's pink and green spiky hair.

"I can't go in public like this!" Raoul complained as he pointed to his hair.

Madame Giry put her hand on her face and mumbled, "You are in public."

Raoul let out an other girly scream.

"Stage 2 is where we embarrass Raoul beyond belief." Casey said as she reached for something behind her.

"What are you getting Casey?" Anne asked cautiously.

Casey pulled out a red bag and said, "Get your weapons."

The Eriks pulled out punjabs.

"Not those weapons, weapons to embarrass a foppish fop like Raoul." Casey said as she withdrawn a water balloon.

Anne pulled out a telescope, KayErik pulled out a plastic spider, and Gerik pulled out a rubber snake.

"This should be interesting." Gerik said as he walked away.

Casey, and KayErik watched as Gerik silently put the rubber snake in front of Raoul and walk back to box 5.

Raoul looked down and screamed a the top of his foppish lungs and began to jump on the rubber snake.

When he was satisfied that it was dead, which the Eriks and the girls were asleep, he kicked it into the orchestra pit and smiled triumphantly.

"Your turn KayErik." Casey stated as KayErik went away, smirking evilly.

They watched as the plastic spider made its way down onto Raoul's hair.

Raoul put his hand on top of his head and grabbed the plastic spider and looked at it.

He started to scream and he threw the spider as far as he could...which wasn't all that far.

KayErik returned and then Casey threw 5 water balloons at Raoul and now he was soaked form top to bottom.

Anne quietly placed the telescope on the stage and walked away.

Raoul found it and put his eye to the eyepiece.

When he removed it he had a black circle around his eye and he went to tell the managers how he 'bravely' fought the snake and the spider.

The Eriks and the girls went through a secret passage to the managers' office and stopped and put their ears to the wall.

As Raoul started to tell his story, the managers were stifling their laughter until they could do it no more.

The managers started to laugh their lungs out and fell onto the floor as Raoul looked at them confusedly.

He looked in his little mirror and screamed like a little school girl and ran from the opera house.

As they were going back to the lair, they were laughing their hearts out.

"Raoul looked really stupid back there!" Casey shouted.

"Raoul looked more of a fool than he really is! Actually I take that back, nothing can describe how much of a fool the boy is!" Gerik yelled.

"That was so funny!" Anne laughed.

"It was also fun!" KayErik said.

They were finally back in the lair and were catching their breath from laughing so much.

"That last stage in R.F.M.F.R is going to make sure he never shows his face in this town again." Casey said as she sat on a couch.

"Do tell, I really want to get rid of that Vicomte before he takes Christine away from me." Gerik said as he sat next to Casey.

Casey felt like she was going to faint.

"Yes I want revenge on that boy." KayErik said as he sat next to on the organ bench.

Anne felt like she was going to faint.

"Yea Casey, what do you have planed next on the little brain of yours?" asked Anne sarcastically.

"My brain is not little, I just don't use it a lot." Casey said.

"Whatever." said Anne as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok are you ready?" Casey asked.

"Yes." The Eriks said.

"Aye!" said Anne.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Yes." They all said flatly.

"Are you really sure?" Casey asked again.

"Get on with it or I'll hang you!" yelled KayErik as he pulled out his punjab.

"Anne, restrain your Phantom!" Casey demanded.

Anne saluted and said, "Calm down KayErik."

"But-" KayErik started.

"No buts." said Anne.

"Fine." KayErik said and he started to pout.

"Well, here's the plan..."

* * *

**Chapter8**

**Final Stage of R.F.M.F.R**

Anne and the Eriks started laugh hard.

"It's so crazy, it just might work!" Gerik yelled as he continued to laugh.

"Now that you know it, we need to choose who does it." Casey said as she clasped her hands together and got a serious look.

Anne and the Eriks pointed to Casey.

She sighed and said, "It has to be one of the Eriks."

KayErik pointed to Gerik and Gerik pointed to KayErik.

"Ok, since KayErik took the fop's shampoo, Gerik you do it." Casey said as she looked at Gerik.

Gerik looked like he was going to explode because his mask was actually turning red.

"IF I GO, I WILL SURELY KILL THAT EXCUSE FOR A MAN!!!" Gerik roared.

"Don't you want Christine?" Casey asked flatly.

"Yes! Do you take me as a fool?!" Gerik yelled.

"Then you'll do it." Casey said.

"Fine." Gerik growled as he walked out of the lair.

Casey nodded and started to rub her temples.

-Next Morning-

The Eriks and the girls were up in the rafters when Raoul came yelling in.

Raoul was in a brown barrel as he cried, "I can't believe it, first my hair is messed up and next all my cloths are nothing more than ash piles."

Casey gave Gerik a thumbs up and Gerik smiled triumphantly.

Once again the managers were stifling their laughter for a while.

Then right on time, Christine walked into the room and saw Raoul.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOIT!!!!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

Casey and did a high5 as the Eriks were smiling to themselves.

Raoul yelled, "THAT'S IT, I'M NEVER COMING BACK HERE!!!!"

He stomped out of the room and the managers started to laugh their heads off.

" Mission accomplished!" said Anne as they started back to the lair.

"Now that one thing down, now a million to go." Casey said.

"WHAT?!" Gerik bellowed.

"Yea, what do you expect that you can just walk up to Christine and ask her to marry you?" Casey asked.

Gerik nodded.

"Well you can't." Casey said as they entered the lair.

"And why not?" Gerik asked.

"Because first you have to do stuff with her and give her stuff so that when you ask her." Casey explained.

"Oh." was all the Gerik could say.

"Ok, you have to learn to be a gentleman." Casey said as she sat on an ottoman.

"But I already know how to be a gentleman." Gerik retorted.

"Ok let me re-describe that, _more_ of a gentleman." Casey said flatly.

Gerik just mumbled.

Casey circled around him like a vulture as he stared at her.

She backed away and said, "This is going to be a hard case."

"What?" Gerik asked as he looked at her confusingly.

"Ok, let start you're gentleman training." Casey said as she walked to a book self.

"My what?" Gerik asked.

"His what?" KayErik asked.

"Gentleman training." Casey said as she got a book out.

Gerik could tell this was not going to be fun.

* * *

**There I hope you like it. What is in store for Gerik when he does his gentleman training? Read to find out! Please review, it makes me update faster.**


	5. Chapter9&10: IlMuto& a Surprise

**Here's a update! I would like to thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter and made me smile.**

**I don't own The Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

**Chapter9**

**Gentleman Training**

"Sit up straight!" Casey yelled.

"I am sitting up straight you little demon!" growled Gerik.

_WHACK!!! _

Casey hit Gerik in the back of the head with a book and Gerik started to rub his head. "I said sit up straight." Casey said again.

Gerik just grumbled and sat up straighter.

"Good. Now, pretend Christine is in front of you while you both are having dinner." Casey said as she started to go to the mannequin.

"What? How can I pretend to have Christine in front of me when...what are you doing with_ MY_ mannequin?" Gerik asked as Casey sat the mannequin in the chair that sat across from Gerik.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you pretend that Christine is having diner with you." Casey said as she finished the adjustments to the huge doll.

Gerik looked at the doll and started to do as he was told. "Hello, mademoiselle, I hope you like the meal." Gerik said in a gentlemanly like voice.

_'I can't believe he's actually doing it. He must be really desperate.' _Casey thought as Gerik continued to talk to the doll as it was Christine.

This went on for the next hour.

Gerik stood up and put the mannequin back in its rightful place then turned to Casey and said icily, "If you _ever_ touch _MY_ mannequin again, you'll find your neck in a noose when you wake up."

"After you'd said that, you'll never find me even near it." Casey as she started to step away from the angry Phantom.

Gerik smiled triumphantly and he turned on his heel and went to the organ.

Suddenly, Anne came busting in the lair screaming her head off.

KayErik looked up from his book that he was reading on one of the ottomans.

Gerik just had sat down on the organ bench and turned around and looked.

Casey walked up to Anne , who was still screaming by the way, and put her hand on 's mouth. "What's wrong Anne ? You're acting more stupid than you usually do." Casey said calmly as she took her hand off 's mouth.

"I hope yall don't kill me." Anne said.

"Just tell us!" Casey and the Eriks yelled the same time.

Anne took a deep breath and said quickly, "Thefopisback."

"Slower this time." KayErik said.

Anne said it so slow you couldn't hear what she said.

"Just tell us before I hang you." Gerik threatened calmly.

Anne sighed and said, "The fop's back."

"WHAT?!?!?"

Casey quickly grabbed Anne's shirt collar and asked, "Where is he?"

Anne swallowed hard because she saw both Eriks with punjabs and said, "The stage."

Casey and the Eriks quickly ran out of the lair and went to the stage.

**-Stage-**

As Anne said, there was the fop in all his foppish glory.

Well, all was the same besides his hair, it was still weird.

"I said I was not coming back but I did anyway for Christine." Raoul said to the managers.

The managers shrugged and walked out of the room.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO, I DO NOT LOVE YOU, RAOUL!!!" Christine screamed from backstage.

"But Chrissy-" Raoul started but was interrupted by Christine screaming.

"DO NOT CALL ME CHRISSY EITHER!!!" Christine yelled.

"BUT I LOVE YOU!!!" Raoul yelled.

Casey sighed and said, "Gerik, do you're big booming voice."

"Why? I want to punjab him." Gerik said as he got ready his punjab.

"And so do I." KayErik added.

"Even though he does deserve it, you can't. Big booming voice, now." Casey said.

"Awwwww." Both Eriks whined.

"NOW!" Casey demanded.

"Fine." Gerik said.

"CHRISTINE!!!" Raoul yelled once more.

"NO!!!" Christine yelled as she threw her shoe at Raoul and it hit him.

"That hurt!" Raoul whined.

"VICOMTE DE CHANGY!!!" Gerik boomed without showing himself to Raoul.

Raoul started to cower in fear and said, "W-who is it?"

"IT IS I, THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, YOU FOP!" Gerik boomed again.

By now, Raoul was in the fetal position when he asked, "What do you want?"

"I DEMAND YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" Gerik boomed from box 5.

Raoul was slowly crawling away.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice whispered in Raoul's ear.

"HELP ME, CHRISTINE!!" Raoul screamed as he ran into the backdrop.

"NEVER!!!" Christine yelled though she somehow couldn't hear the big booming voice.

"RAOUL, YOU SHALL LEAVE OR FACE MY WRATH!!!" Gerik boomed.

Raoul was clawing at the backdrop until his fingers bled.

"LEAVE RAOUL, YOU STUPID FOP!!!" Gerik boomed once more.

While Raoul was running towards the main doors, Gerik was evilly laughing in Raoul's ear the whole way.

"Good job my muse." Casey congratulated as they started back to the lair.

"I still want to punjab him." Gerik grumbled.

"Oh go punjab a dog or something." Casey said.

"Like you?" Gerik asked as he quickly got his punjab out.

"Eep!" Casey yelled as she started ran from Gerik.

Gerik started to chase Casey all the way down to the lair and still chased her around the lair.

Anne and KayErik were just sitting back and watching.

After 2 minutes and 1 second, Gerik cornered Casey.

"A second longer, new record!" Casey yelled as she started to back away.

Gerik just chuckled darkly.

"Gerik, whatever you do, please don't kill me!" Casey pleaded.

Gerik was still stalking forward.

"We can make a deal or something!" Casey yelled as she covered her head with her hands.

Gerik suddenly stopped. "A deal you say, mademoiselle. What kind of deal?" Gerik purred into Casey's ear.

It sent chills down Casey's spine. "Ummm, we could agree to some terms?" Casey said cautiously.

Gerik thought for a moment and said, "Number 1, I don't have to do any more 'gentleman training'."

"I agree to that."

"Number 2, I mess up Carlotta's act because the stupid managers cast Carlotta as the Countess."

"Agree."

"And 3, I can kill Raoul."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because, _but _you can kill Bouquet."

"That will do." Gerik grumbled.

"Now that that's settled, we shall help you mess up Carlotta's act." Casey explained.

Gerik nodded.

"This is going to be fun." Casey said evilly.

* * *

**Chapter9**

**Carlotta the Frog and a Surprise**

"What are you doing now, my muse?" Casey asked as she entered one of many of Gerik's studies.

"What have I told you about coming in my study?" Gerik growled while writing something.

"You said not to go in." Casey said as she put hands behind her back and looked down at the floor.

"And what are you doing?" Gerik icily said as he continued to write.

"Standing in one of your _many_ studies." Casey stated.

"And what did I say I'd do if you stand in my study?" Gerik asked as he stopped writing.

"You'd get mad." Casey cautiously said as she knew she was treading on _really_ thin ice.

"And what happens when I get mad?" Gerik growled as he turned to Casey. Casey saw that he had an I'm-going-to-kill-you smirk and had a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Ummmm, how can I describe this? Oh yea, you'll practically go on the warpath." Casey said as she closed her eyes.

"Correct, little demon." he said but it sounded like he was _behind _her. Casey swallowed hard and opened her eyes and looked up to see Gerik glaring down at her.

_Crap._ Casey thought as she went between his legs, barely dodging a punjab lasso.

"ANNE!!! KAYERIK!!! HELP!!!! GERIK IS TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!!!!" Casey screamed as she ran from an angry Phantom.

"There is no way you can escape from me, little demon!" Gerik bellowed as he got closer to Casey. As soon as Casey got into the main room, she ran into her's and Anne's room, which is also Christine's room, and locked the door.

Casey looked towards the bed and saw Anne reading a book on the bed.

"I can't read French." Anne said as she tried to read the page she was on.

"Why do the Eriks call me 'little demon'?" Casey asked as she dropped onto the bed.

"I don't know, they call me 'little witch'." replied Anne as she flipped to the next page.

"So, what are we going to do about A: Carlotta, B: the fop, and C: Bouquet?" Casey asked as she lied on her back.

"Ok, A: one of the Eriks switches her spray with this," said Anne as she gave Casey a bottle of red stuff.

"What the heck is this?" asked Casey as she shook the bottle.

"It's some stuff that will make Carlotta sound like a toad and come down with the bad case of chicken pocks." explained Anne.

"Ohhh."

"I don't about B." said Anne.

"You stall him." Casey said.

"Fine and C: we don't have to do anything about that." said Anne.

"You're right. Let's go tell the Eriks." Casey said as she walked towards the door.

"But isn't Gerik kinda mad at you?" asked Anne as she went to the door also.

"I don't know." Casey said as she started to unlock the door. Once she got it unlocked, she opened it and saw Gerik glaring down at her with his punjab in his hand.

Casey slowly turned around and said, "I'm guessing that's a 10/4 good buddy."

Anne stared at Gerik and nodded.

Casey turned back to Gerik and said, "Look, if you kill me you'll never get Christine, ok?"

Gerik thought for a moment and put away his punjab.

"I guess you're right, I won't kill you or little witch." Gerik sighed as he went to a tunnel.

"Alright, let's go and switch Carlotta's spray and kill Bouquet." Casey exclaimed as she followed Gerik.

"Me and KayErik will go stall Raoul so he'll not go to box 5 and the rooftop with Christine." said Anne as she and KayErik went to an other tunnel. Casey nodded and followed Gerik to the rafters.

**-Rafters-**

Gerik and Casey were watching Il Muto from the rafters after Gerik switched Carlotta's spray.

"So, what do we do now, my muse?" Casey asked as she scooted next to Gerik.

"I will go up there," Gerik pointed towards the rim on the domed roof, "And distract the people for a few moments. Then Carlotta will ask for her spray and her she will lose her voice. I will then kill the pathetic man, Bouquet."

Casey nodded as Gerik went to where he pointed to.

**-Box 5-**

Raoul was happily watching the play in a foppish way... as always.

Anne walked into the box and put on her most innocent face on.

"Excuse me, monsieur." she said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes..." Raoul started but stopped when he saw .

Anne saw little hearts floating from Raoul's big head.

"And what is a beautiful young woman doing here on this fine evening?" Raoul asked as he grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

Anne's eye twitched. "Ummm, I was walking with my father and I can't seem to find him. Can you please help me find my father?" she asked in a innocent voice.

"Why of course I will, mademoiselle." Raoul said as he stood up and walked with .

_OMG please help me. _thought Anne as she 'looked' for father.

**-Rafters-**

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Ha, ha, ha._

Casey waited in the rafters till she saw Gerik come out of a door on the catwalk that surrounded the domed roof.

She waited a few moments till...

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?!" Gerik bellowed from the catwalk.

Everyone in the room gasped and looked everywhere to find the source of the voice.

"Your part is silent, little toad." Carlotta fussed as one of her 'manservants' got her spray.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." Gerik growled as he turned towards the door.

When Carlotta started to sing again, she sound like a frog and a dieing chicken mixed together.

As Casey started to laugh, she thought _I wonder how the chicken got in there. I guess it's from the chicken pocks thing. _

Casey saw something from the corner of her eye and turned quickly to see that it was Gerik. "That was quick." Casey said as Gerik walked up to her.

"How do you suppose I got the title 'Phantom of the Opera' from?" Gerik asked sarcastically.

Casey merely shrugged and saw Bouquet. "Crap, there's Bouquet! Kill him!" Casey whispered urgently.

Gerik nodded and started to stalk Bouquet.

Casey hid in the shadows as she saw Bouquet looking everywhere.

Bouquet stopped and turned around to see the Phantom of the Opera standing right behind him.

With a shriek, Bouquet started to run and he jumped to an other rafter.

But the Phantom quickly followed him.

Bouquet found himself on an opposite rafter from the Phantom.

When he started to run the Phantom climbed one of the ropes and followed Bouquet from above.

Bouquet was still running when he looked behind him and saw the Phantom and the Phantom started to shake the rafter under him.

Bouquet slipped and desperately to get up but before he could, the Phantom had his neck in a noose.

The Phantom jerk on the punjab until he threw Bouquet's limp corpse onto the stage.

Everyone started to scream and Casey saw that Christine started to run to the rooftop.

"Gerik, Christine is starting towards the roof, go to the roof now. I'll meet you in the lair." Casey said as she started towards the lair.

Gerik nodded and with one swish of his cloak he was gone.

**-Rooftop-**

As soon as Christine got to the roof, she saw Gerik.

"How could you?! You killed a man! And I thought you were my angel!" Christine yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

Gerik swallowed hard and said, "I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that but he was saying some things about me that weren't true."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill them. There are other ways to set things right." Christine yelled as she stepped away from him.

"Christine, there was no one to tell me right from wrong when I was young. You are the only one who has showed any affection to me and you are the only one I have ever loved in my life." Gerik explained sadly.

Christine sniffed and asked, "Is that true? You've had a bad life and I'm the only one you ever loved?"

Gerik drooped his head sadly and said, "I'll do anything for you even if it means I have to die."

Tears welded up in Christine's eyes and she rushed to him and kissed him on the lips.

Gerik's eyes widen up in surprise and then he closed them and enjoyed the moment.

**-Lair-**

Casey was sitting on one of the ottomans when KayErik and Anne came in.

"What happen to you?" Casey asked as she saw Anne's eye twitch.

"The fop... kissed me... on the cheek before...he left." stuttered Anne as KayErik helped her to sit down.

Casey winced at the mere thought.

Suddenly Gerik came in, smiling widely.

As soon as he got to an ottoman, he sighed and sat down with a daydream look on his face.

"Ummmm, are you ok?" Casey asked as she walked closer to him.

"Christine just kissed me." He sighed.

Casey'eyes eye twitched and growled.

KayErik cleared his throat and said, "Me and Gerik wanted to tell you two something."

"What is it?" the girls asked in excitement.

Gerik somehow popped out of his daydreaming and walked beside KayErik.

"We are going to teach you how to be phantoms like us." Gerik said.

"Sweet!" the girls yelled as they did a high5.

"I will be little witch's teacher." KayErik said.

"And I will be little demon's teacher." Gerik said.

"This is going to be awesome!" the girls yelled as they did the 'happy dance'.

All the Eriks did was smirk evilly.

* * *

**I hoped you like this one. Please review, it makes me update faster. What are the Eriks up to now? Read to find out!**


	6. Chapter 11&12: Phantom Homework

**Here's an update! Thanks for everyone that reviewed! Now onward to the story!**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

**Chapter11 **

**Phantom Training**

Anne and Casey were in their room and was reading a book.

"What ya reading?" Casey asked as she lied on the bed.

"I don't know, it's all in French!" yelled Anne as she closed it and threw it. It hit Casey in the head.

"HEY! Watch where you throw stuff!" Casey yelled as she rubbed the bump that was forming on her head.

Anne snickered and said, "Sorry, I'll watch where I throw stuff next time."

"LITTLE WITCH!"

"Aw crap! You know what that means!" panicked Anne.

"Hey he called you, not me." Casey said as she closed her eyes.

"LITTLE DEMON!"

Casey's eyes flew opened, "Crap."

"We have to hide without them noticing." said Anne as she locked the door.

"I think there's a trapdoor in the roof or whatever and we can crawl through it and get to one of the tunnels." Casey said as she stood in a chair and felt for a trapdoor. Suddenly Casey's hand pushed through the ceiling.

"There it is!" Casey yelled in joy.

"Na duh." said Anne as she crawled through the trapdoor after Casey.

**-In a dark and spooky tunnel-**

"Casey." said Anne.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Did you notice that the Eriks didn't knock down the door once we left?"

Casey grunted.

"This is like in a horror movie where you're in a dark tunnel, like this one."

Casey slowed down in pace.

"And there's somebody after you and you're hiding from them."

Casey started to tremble.

"And then you find a locked door."

Casey stopped in front of a door and checked the door. She swallowed hard, "It's locked."

"Then you feel somebody breathing on the back of your neck."

Casey felt someone breathing on her neck and she turned quickly to find more darkness.

"Then you feel a hand on your shoulder."

Casey started to beat her head against a wall.

"Anne."

"Yes?"

"This wall isn't as hard as it should be."

"I don't think it's a wall."

Casey continued to beat her head on the wall and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because there's a hand on my shoulder."

Casey's eyes widen as she continued to beat her head against the 'wall'.

"You know that you are beating your head against my chest, right?" Gerik growled as he looked down at Casey.

Casey looked up and stared straight into Gerik's death glare.

"NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!!!" Casey yelled as she and ran from the Eriks.

"YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE FROM US, LITTLE ONES!!!" Gerik roared as he continued to chase after the girls.

"GET READY FOR THE WORST TORTURE OF YOUR LIVES!!!" KayErik bellowed as he continued in pursuit.

"Watch us!" Casey yelled as she Anne grabbed and pulled her through a door. Anne and Casey felt the floor give from under them.

"I hate you." said Anne before they fell into the darkness. Anne and Casey found themselves in a dark room and what they could see, there were mirrors, _lots _of mirrors.

"I thought the Eriks didn't like mirrors." said Anne.

"They don't." Casey replied.

"Then why do they have all these mirrors?" Casey was about to say something but the lights came on.

"Look, a tree." said Anne as she pointed to a metal tree in the middle of the room with a punjab hanging from one of the limbs. Casey's mouth was on the floor and her eye twitched. She suddenly ran to one of the walls and started to pound on it yelling along the lines 'GET ME OUT!', 'I DON'T WANT TO BE BARBEQUE!', and 'GERIK!' Anne had a confused look on her face until she felt it getting hot.

"Casey it's getting hot, turn off the heat." said Anne as she was panting.

"WE'RE IN THE FREAKIN' TORTURE CHAMBER!!!" Casey screamed as she started to run around in circles.

"Oh." was all Anne said until she started to running around screaming her head off. Then the lights off and the Eriks came in laughing their heads off. Anne and Casey were on the floor panting.

"I don't see nothing funny about this." Casey said as she stood up.

"Same here." said Anne. Then suddenly Anne and Casey ran out of the torture chamber at a futile attempt at freedom. As soon as the girls got through the doorway, the Eriks grabbed them on the collars.

"Where do you think you're going?" KayErik asked darkly.

"We're about to leave. Why?" Casey said.

"Casey, shut up!" growled Anne as she hit Casey in the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Casey asked.

"For being an idiot!" yelled Anne.

"Ok." Casey simply said as she lifted her hands up.

"Since that's over, it's time for your phantom training." Gerik said as he dragged Casey towards the organ.

"Aw come on, not phantom homework." Casey complained.

"You are going to do it and you are going to like it." Gerik said sternly as he pointed to the organ. Casey looked at Gerik with the puppy dog eyes, but sadly it didn't work. Casey grumbled and started to play the organ.

"But I don't wanna!" complained Anne.

"Do it!" KayErik yelled as he pointed to a pen and a piece of paper.

"I still don't wanna!" Anne whined.

"Your acting like a child now and it's making me angry!" KayErik roared. Anne's eyes widen and she immediately started, or try, to write a poem. The Eriks stood beside each other and smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**Chapter12**

**Why You Should Never Give Eriks Sugar**

Anne was reading a book on the couch when she saw a flash of black go back and forth. She calmly closed the book and sat it on the table. She had her eyes closed until...

"CASEY!!!!" Anne roared suddenly. Casey calmly walked into the room and then almost got ran over by the flash of black.

"Yes sister of mine that isn't going to kill me." Casey said as she sat beside her .

"Casey what did you do now?" Anne asked and knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO-FlashBack-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_"Oh KayErik!" Casey yelled too sweetly for herself. _

_"What is it, little demon?" KayErik said flatly. __Casey took out a little bag of white stuff. _

_"Eat this." she said as she held out the bag to KayErik. _

_"What the heck it that?" KayErik asked as he eyed the bag cautiously. _

_"It's something you'll like." _

_"I'm not about to eat something that I don't know." KayErik retorted. _

_"Just eat it!" Casey demanded as she jumped on KayErik and stuffed the white stuff into his mouth. _

_"YUCK! What was that?!" KayErik asked then he started to feel weird. _

_"It was about 6 tablespoons of sugar! But not just plain sugar, pure sugar!" Casey said with joy. She__ saw that KayErik's eyes were as big as tennis balls and he was twitching. _

_"Ummm, are you ok?" Casey asked cautiously. _

_"SUGAR!!!!" KayErik yelled as he ran to the kitchen. __Casey just stood there while looking at the kitchen doorway and listened to the crashes coming from it. _

_" and Gerik are going to kill me." Casey said as she walked away. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO-End of FlashBack-OoOoOoOoOoO **

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Anne as she waved her hands in a rescue-me way.

"I gave him sugar, so what." Casey said quietly. The flash of black suddenly stopped to reveal KayErik but this time his eyes are the size of dinner plates and there bloodshot.

"Ummm, Anne ." Casey said as she looked at KayErik who was stalking towards her.

"Not now, I'm still mad at you!" yelled Anne as she pouted.

"But you need to look behind you." Casey panicked.

"Why?" Anne asked as she turned to look straight into KayErik's bloodshot eyes. She turned back and looked at Casey.

"RUN!!!" yelled Anne as she started to run from a sugar high KayErik.

"SUGAR!!!!" KayErik roared as he started to chase after the girls.

"Where's Gerik when you need him?" asked. Casey stopped to a screeching halt.

"Distract KayErik while I go to our room." Casey said as she started towards their room.

"BUT WHY ME?!" Anne yelled as turned to see KayErik charging towards her. "Eep!" yelped Anne. KayErik cornered and stalking towards her with his punjab out. "Oh crap! CASEY!" she yelled as she squeezed herself more into a corner. KayErik and heard a whistle and looked to the source of the sound. They saw Casey with a little bag sugar standing in Gerik's bedroom doorway.

"Looky what I got KayErik." Casey said as she wiggled the bag. KayErik eyed the bag and charged towards it. Casey waited for a moment then threw the bag into Gerik's room and KayErik jumped after it. After KayErik was fully in the room, Casey's quickly closed it and used every lock that was on the outside of the door.

"That takes care of him." Casey said, relieved.

"You broke KayErik!" yelled Anne.

"He'll be alright in a couple of hours." Casey said as she sat on the couch.

"LITTLE DEMON! LITTLE WITCH!"

"Oh great, out of the frying pan and into the fire." Casey complained. Gerik suddenly stormed into the room with white powder on him. and Casey swallowed hard.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gerik growled as he pointed to the white powder.

"Flour- a fine, powdery substance, or meal, produced by grinding or shifting grain." Anne explained smartly.

Gerik glared before saying, "I know what it is, but what is it doing in one of my tunnels?"

"Ummm, that was supposed to be for the fop." Casey said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh and the fop somehow found one of my hidden tunnels!" Gerik yelled sarcastically.

"IT WAS HER IDEA!!!" Casey yelled and ran under the table and hid. Gerik slowly turned his glare to Anne and she cringed under his gaze.

"Ummm, uhhhh, bye." said Anne before she ran from Gerik.

"Come back here, you have not received your punishment yet!" Gerik roared as he ran after .

"Casey get KayErik, now!" yelled Anne.

"Alright." Casey said as she went to Gerik's bedroom door. She unlocked the door and opened it to look inside. She saw KayErik in the darkest corner of the room, the whites of his eyes were blood red, and he was foaming at the mouth. Casey stood there with her jaw on the floor and wide eyed. KayErik roared and lunged at Casey. Casey immediately slammed the door shut and locked it again. She put her back against the door and was breathing hard. Gerik had final got and was making her do extra phantom homework.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked as she was writing something down.

"KayErik has lost whatever sanity he had left." Casey said.

"Oh no, my boyfriend." Anne sighed.

"What was that?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." said innocently Anne. Gerik got an evil grin on his face.

"No I think she said that KayErik was her boyfriend." Gerik said demonically as Casey's jaw dropped to the floor. Casey then went up to Anne with an angry expression.

" Anne, have you made out with KayErik?" Casey asked.

"No, not yet we haven't even kissed yet." Anne quietly answered.

"Then if you two like each other so much, then go kiss him." Casey said as she pushed Anne into Gerik's room.

"Wait! He's still hyper!" Anne yelled before she got pushed in. When Casey closed the door, she heard a couple of crashes then nothing. She opened the door, thinking that was seriously hurt or dead, to find Anne and KayErik lips locked. Casey's eyes went wide and she then fainted. The Eriks and Anne looked at Casey on floor out cold and then shrugged. I wonder where the love went.

"Gerik would you please put Casey in our bed?" asked Anne as she stared at KayErik with love. Gerik grumbled something about "bloody lovebirds" and picked up Casey's limp form and took her to the girls' room. Once Gerik was out of sight, KayErik and Anne locked lips again.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me if something needs to be added and if you liked it. Thank Ya!**


	7. Chapter 13&14: The Persian!

**A new update is here at last. Sorry it took it so long, stupid computer (Starts beating computer into little pieces).**

* * *

**Chapter13**

**Introducing: The Persian**

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T LOCK LIPS WITH KAYERIK!!!!" Casey yelled as she paced in front of Anne and KayErik, which were sitting on the couch beside each other and KayErik had one arm wrapped possessively around Anne's waist.

Casey stopped in mid step and said, "And get your arm from my sister." KayErik rolled his eyes and pulled closer Anne to him and snuggled closer to him.

"Casey you're over reacting. At least he's not... well, you know." Anne said calmly. Casey looked at KayErik and saw that he was looking lustfully at Anne. Anne saw this too.

"You were saying?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"No KayErik, we can't do that." said Anne, looking up at KayErik. KayErik looked disappointed... well, what could tell with a mask on.

"Well, at least we can make out KayErik." said with a small smile.

"Not if I have anything to say about." Casey retorted, practically glaring a hole in KayErik's head.

"You're sister is old enough to make her on choices, especially from a little _marche_ such as yourself." KayErik growled as he glared back at her.

Casey's eye twitch and she hissed, "Well, _qu'une fille bete que vous etes-ils!" _

"Do you know what you just said?" Anne asked.

"Nope, no clue." Casey said.

KayErik stood up quickly and snapped, "I am no girl."

Casey smirked and said sarcastically, "Oh sorry, I meant to say woman."

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" roared KayErik as he balled his hands into fists.

"Make me, Mademoiselle KayErik." Casey said as she did the little gesture for bring it on. With an infuriated roar, KayErik lunged at Casey and tackled her.

"GET OFF ME!!!" yelled Casey as she tried to get from under KayErik. KayErik was about to say something when someone did.

"Erik! Get off that young woman." someone said from behind them. KayErik, Casey, and looked behind them and saw a dark man with a weird hat on.

KayErik put his hand on his face and murmured in disgust, "Not you."

Apparently, the man heard him, "Yes it is me."

Casey looked up and yelled, "It's the Persian!"

"The who?" asked Anne as she scratched her head.

"The Persian or Nadir." Casey explained as she tried to wiggle from under KayErik with no success.

"How do you know me?" asked Nadir as he looked at Casey strangely.

"Lucky guess." Casey said a little too quickly.

KayErik stood up and stalked over to the Persian and growled, "What are _you _doing here?"

"You can say I am on a visitation." the Persian said calmly while staring at KayErik. Then Gerik came out one of the tunnels and spotted the Persian.

"Daroga." Gerik hissed icily. Nadir looked over to Gerik and his eyes slowly grew to the size of tennis balls.

"I must be seeing things." Nadir said as he rubbed his temples.

"Seeing what?" asked Anne.

"I am seeing two Eriks and one was bad enough." the Persian explained.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" the Eriks roared as they charged towards the Persian.

"It means that you're a hand full." Casey said as she heard a strange noise.

The Eriks glared daggers at Casey who was looking around the pallor.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Casey screamed as she went under an end table.

"What are you doing you stupid child?" Gerik asked icily. Casey came from under the table and lifted up a ball of cream colored fluff. The Eriks' eyes widened and showed pure adoration that rivaled the adoration towards Christine from the Eriks.

"AYESHA!!!" yelled the Eriks at the same time as they rushed over towards Casey. When she saw that the Eriks weren't going to stop, Casey ran and climbed the tallest bookshelf to keep from getting ran over. At the foot of the bookshelf, the Eriks were begging like hungry dogs.

"HA! I get to pet Ayesha before you!" Casey yelled joyfully and stuck out her tongue at the Eriks. For some odd reason, this set alarms in the Eriks' brains. Both of them roared at the same time then started to climb the bookshelf. "Oh crap!" Casey panicked then she shot down the side of the bookshelf while dodging two pair of arms. The Eriks chased Casey around the lair three times and through the tunnels then final cornered her. "FINE! You want her, you have to ask." Casey said as she lightly hugged Ayesha.Both Eriks pulled out punjabs and glared at her.

"Give us Ayesha, NOW!" demanded Gerik as he closed in on Casey.

Casey stared at the punjab and then held out Ayesha and squeaked, "Here you go." KayErik put his punjab away and gently grabbed Ayesha and walked away with Gerik to the couch.

Anne walked over to Casey and asked, "You alright?"

"I need to torture something." Casey murmured as she slid down the wall to the floor.

"There's always Nadir." offered Anne.Slowly an evil smirk grew on Casey's face.Casey stood up and stalked over Nadir.

"Oh Nadir." Casey said with an evil glint her eyes.

"Yes, mademoiselle?" Nadir said as he turned towards her. When he did, he saw that Casey had a black executioner mask on and had a whip in one hand and a giant ax over her shoulder.

"It's time to play." Casey said evilly then she grabbed Nadir's ear and pulled him towards the torture chamber. The Eriks continued to pet and spoil Ayesha. And Anne went to read a book in the girl's room. But she soon realized that she couldn't read French so she did nothing but listen to the screams and evil laughter from the torture chamber.

* * *

**Chapter14**

**Nadir: The Babysitter and 'Nadir Surprise'**

"I can't read French." said Anne as she threw a book against the wall.

"You already told me that." Casey said as she looked out the door of their room.

"No one's out there, come on." Casey said slyly as she slid out the door.

"I'm hungry." Anne whined as they went to the parlor.

"Then would you like something to eat?" someone asked from behind them. They both jumped at the voice and quickly turned around to see Nadir behind them.

"Oh, it's just you Nadir." Anne breathed in relief.

"Yes. Erik-" Nadir started until he was interrupted by Casey.

"Which one?" Casey asked.

"Oh yes, there is two of them. He had a white mask that hid everything besides his mouth and the bottom of his jaw." Nadir explained.

"That's KayErik!" squeaked Anne in joy.

"Well KayErik told me to keep an eye on you while they left to get supplies." Nadir said as he looked over the girls.

"Oh." the girls said flatly and their shoulders slumped.

"You said you were hungry, do you want me to fix you something?" Nadir asked. At the same time the girls' stomachs growled in hunger and they blushed.

"Yes please!" the girls pleaded.

"Come with me then." Nadir demanded calmly as he led the girls into the kitchen. It took an hour to make lunch. The girls sat at the table and Nadir put to plates in front of them. The girls stared at the food that was in the plate and it looked like something mixed with vegetables, some kind of meat, and mud.

"Ummm, what is this?" asked Anne as she took her spoon and got a spoonful of the goop.

"It is a Persian entrée." the Daroga stated then he took a bite of his 'Nadir surprise' as Casey called it.

Casey poked her spoon at hers and squeaked, "I think it moved."

Anne took a bite of hers and said, "It taste like chicken slash potatoes slash-"

"Dirt." Casey said as she continued to poke hers.

Nadir looked at Casey and said, "It does not taste like dirt and plus it is good for you."

"Hello you're Persian, you are supposed to like this stuff. I on the other hand, am Amer... I mean, French and I eat French food besides snails." Casey retorted as she practically stabbed her 'Nadir surprise' to death.

"Fine, eat what you want." Nadir said as he continued to eat.

"I want McDonalds but I think it's not here right now, is it Sir I-Can't-Cook-A-Lot." Casey mumbled to herself as she made herself a ham and cheese sandwich.

"What was that?" Nadir asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Hey Nadir, where's the bread?" Casey asked as she ham and cheese out of the icebox.

"The top middle cabinet." Nadir said as he put his dish up.

"Thanks." Casey thank as she continued to make a ham and cheese sandwich.

"That was good Nadir." said Anne as she put her dish up.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle ." Nadir thanked.Casey started to eat her sandwich as went to their room and Nadir cleaned up in the kitchen mumbling something about, "Erik doesn't kept this place clean enough for two young women." After Casey got done eating, she got Ayesha and went to their room and sat on their bed.

"So what do you want to do?" asked as she hanged upside down from the bed.

"I don't know." Casey replied as she petted Ayesha who was lying in her lap.

"Think some things." suggested Anne.

"Bother the Eriks?" asked Casey.

"No, remember the Eriks went to get supplies."

"Oh yea." They sat there for a few silent moments, thinking.

"I know!" Casey exclaimed as she snapped her fingers.

"What?" asked Anne as she sat up.

"We do something that will get Nadir in _really _big trouble." Casey said as she, for some reason, held out Ayesha, which mewed in puzzlement.

"Why for?" asked Anne as she stared at Ayesha.

"For making that crappy Persian goop." Casey grumbled.

"But it was good."

"Whatever. If you don't do this, you're going to be bored."

Anne continued stared at the cat that was forced into her face and then said, "Sure let's do it and please get the cat out of my face." Casey but down Ayesha on the ground and Ayesha scampered out the little opening between the door and the doorway."But what are we going to do?" asked Anne. Casey smirked and whispered something Anne's ear. As Casey continued, a smirked grew slowly on Anne's lips.

"Let's do it." exclaimed Anne as she started towards the parlor. It took until the Eriks got back home until the girls got done with the plan. The Eriks came back with bags in tow and saw that the girls were playing with Ayesha.

"Nadir!" Gerik barked as he sat some on the bags on the mahogany table next to one the couches.

Nadir came out of the kitchen and asked, "What is it, Erik?"

"It's Gerik!" corrected Casey as she walked over to Gerik and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" Casey cried as she nuzzled into Gerik's chest.

"I was only gone for a few hours, little one." Gerik said as he patted the top of Casey's head.

Casey had to suppress a phangirl squeak and squeaked, "But still, I missed you." Anne walked over to KayErik, stood on the tips of toes, and gave him a short passionate kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." KayErik said compassionately as he stared down at .

"I missed you too." Anne replied back. On the sidelines, Casey put her hand over her mouth and looked like she was going to throw up and Gerik was just smirking at her.

_I wonder why these young women can be with these...these...these monsters. _Nadir thought as he looked at the scene before him.

"Come and help me put these supplies up please." Nadir said as he grabbed some of the bags from the table and headed towards the kitchen.

"Alright." said Anne as she let go of KayErik, much to KayErik's displeasure.

"I'm down with that." Casey said as she grabbed the rest of the bags from the table. The Eriks and Nadir stopped and looked at Casey with puzzled gazes. Gerik set the bags down and walked over to her while taking off one of his gloves. "What are you doing?" asked Casey as Gerik put the back of his bare hand on her forehead.

"You do not feel like you have a fever." Gerik said absent mindedly.

Casey laughed and explained, "No I don't have a fever, I meant that I was O.K with helping Nadir put up stuff."

"Oh." Casey grinned and went to the kitchen. Thirty minutes later when all the supplies was put up, Nadir and Gerik needed to talk about some things and went to Nadir's room which was next to the girls' room.

Once Gerik closed the door behind him, he looked at the bed and saw something under the covers.Natural curiosity kicking in, Gerik went beside the bed and lifted up the covers and looked under.Gerik blinked a couple of times in surprise then threw the covers down and glared at the poor Daroga.Nadir was about to say something but when he turned around, he saw Gerik glaring at him and he kept his mouth shut.

On the other side of the wall, AnneCasey were listening to whatever was going over on the other side.Casey was about to say something but a roar of fury was heard.

"DAROGA, WHY THE BLOODY HECK IS _MY_ MANNIQUIEN IS YOUR BED?!" Gerik bellowed in anger.

"I promise I do not know how it got there, Erik!" the Daroga tried to defend himself.

"OH, IT JUST _SOMEHOW_ GOT UP AND WALKED INTO YOUR BED!" Gerik yelled as he closed in on his prey.

Nadir knew he wasn't going to get out of here without a fight, so he readied himself for pain and whispered, "Allah please help me."

The girls heard dozens of crashes, snaps, and screams from the other room before walking out the room to see the door to Nadir's room open.The girls saw Gerik walking out mumbling something about, "bloody Daroga" and he had blood on his hands.

"Whoa. Didn't know that he was going to kill him." Casey said as she went to the Daroga's door.

"I hope he didn't." pleaded Anne as she and Casey looked into the room.

It's so gory; I can not put in words and if I did, that would shoot the rating up to M.

Also I have to keep the rating K+.

"Holy..." Anne gaped.

"I didn't know you could break like that." Casey mused as she slowly closed the door. Well that worked O.K." Casey said as she sat on the couch beside of Ayesha. Casey started to pet Ayesha and she mewed in enjoyment.

"Ummm, I'm going to check on KayErik." Anne said as she inched closer to KayErik's room.

"Whatever." Casey said as she rolled her eyes. With a tremendous burst of speed, Anne was already in KayErik's room and the door closed.

Then Casey put her hand over her mouth and turned an interesting shade of green.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you like it and tell me if it needs something. Please review!!! Thankies!**


	8. Chapter15&16:Practice Phantoming& French

**Chapter14**

**The Little Phantom of the Opera and Magic Practice**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Casey, for the eleventh time, stop laughing manically!" Anne yelled as she was looking around the lair for a hat. Then there was silence, pure unadulterated silence.

But then again...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

"GRRR!! CASEY, SHUT UP!!" Anne roared in fury.

"I'm practicing! I wanna be the best Phantom in training there ever was!" Casey proclaimed as she got herself ready to laugh evilly again.

"You're the _only_ Phantom in training."

"Oh yea. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! EVIL!!" Anne sighed and finally found a hat.

"Anne, where did the Eriks go?" Casey asked quietly, using her ventriloquism quite well.

"They went to get supplies." Anne replied as she walked in their room, which Casey was also in.

"Again?"

"Remember, most of the supplies they got last time got blown up from our little 'experiment'."

"I remember that!" To put the 'experiment' in short words, it had to do with some oil, gunpowder, a single match, and two in deep trouble teens.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm practicing my 'Pull a Bunny Out of the Hat' trick."

"Oh." Anne stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper that said 'Eat at Joe's' just because the authoress feels the need to be random.

"Darn." she did it again, "Rose rose, rose, KayErik?" KayErik, who was sticking out of the hat, started to glare at Casey.

"What?" Casey asked confusedly. Anne pushed KayErik back into the hat and tried again.

"Fedora, fedora, fedora, CrawfordErik?" CrawfordErik looked the girls oddly.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Nope." Anne said before she stuffed him back in the hat.

"If first you don't succeed, try try again." Casey said reassuringly.

"Mask, mask, mask, LerouxErik?" LerouxErik pulled out a punjab immediately.

"And his nickname shall be Lerik!" Casey yelled randomly. Lerik looked at Casey and his eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Erik will kill you first." Lerik growled at Casey.

Casey paled and said urgently, "Oh god, Anne put him back!" Anne stuffed Lerik back into the hat quickly.

"Ok. Music sheet, music sheet, _Don Juan_, Gerik?" Casey started to drool and Gerik started to glare at Heather.

"You're dead when I get back." Gerik hissed coldly. Anne paled and stuffed him back.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Casey screamed in despair.

"What the heck was _that _for?!" Heather questioned as she rubbed her ringing ears.

"I miss Gerik. Sniff." Casey said.

"Whatever." Anne said as she turned her back and pulled out a carrot.

_Ok, where's the rabbit?_ Anne thought as she put the carrot back in the hat.

After that Anne could have sworn she had heard munching noises from the hat.

"Oh! Looky Anne!" Casey exclaimed.

"What?" Anne asked as she turned around. Casey was in black evening cloths, a fedora, and a black mask like KayErik's mask.

"Hehehe. I call it Phantom attire." Casey proclaimed triumphantly.

"Where did you get that mask?" Anne asked suspiciously as she eyed the cloths.

"It was one of the masks that you pulled out?" Casey said/ask.

"Oh."

"Let's make mischief!" Casey implied.

"Ok."

**-Rafters-**

"There is my first victim." Casey said as she pointed to a stagehand and started to crackle evilly.

"I have to see this." Anne exclaimed and she looked to Casey but she already melted into the shadows. The stagehand was just checking on the ropes when he heard a evil crackle in his right ear.

"Whose there?" The stagehand asked as he quickly turned to his right.

"Surly you don't know who I am?" a voice asked sickly sweet from the darkness.

"Oh, you are someone trying to trick me are you not?" the stagehand replied.

"NO YOU FOOL! I... am your worst nightmare. I am sheer terror and the last thing you'll ever see. Alive that is." the voice said evilly.

"W-what?" the stagehand stuttered in fright.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera!" the voice boomed. The stagehand turned and ran, suddenly seeing two golden-yellow eyes in the darkness looking straight at him.

But the voice and the eyes still followed, "Run, run as fast as you can, you can't out run me, I'm the Phantom." the voice whispered in a mocking , sing-song voice. The stagehand turned a corner and met face to face with a black mask.

"Boo." The stagehand screamed like a little girl and ran the opposite direction. Once the stagehand was out of sight, Casey started to laugh.

Anne came from the side and said, "You did a good job. I never knew that you had a dark mind, let alone a mind."

Casey whacked Anne on the back of the head and growled, "Don't make me get the fop."

"Ummm, let's go back to the lair." Anne said as she started towards there.

"Fine." Casey replied.

**-Lair-**

Anne and Casey were in the parlor when the Eriks came in.

"Hello girls."

_I'm dead._ The girls thought at the same time because when an Erik calls two girls by 'girls' in a eerily calm voice that means he's _extremely _ticked.

"I heard one of the stagehands met the _Opera Ghost_." Gerik said as Anne and Casey turned around to look at Gerik and Kay Erik.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Casey asked nervously.

Both of the Eriks' eyes flashed dangerously and they growled icily, "We're furious."

"Ummm, we're leaving." Anne said as she and Casey were about to fly to their room. But the Eriks were blocking the path to their room.

"We need a plan B Anne." Casey whispered in Anne's ear.

Thinking quickly, Anne blurted out the first thing from the top of her head, "I shall not surrender!"

Casey looked balefully at Anne and snapped, "_That_ was plan B?!" She just laughed nervously.

"Look at the time, bye!" Casey said as she grabbed Anne's shirt collar and high tailed it out of there. The Eriks moved quickly and went after the girls. And just because the authoress wants her fans to laugh some more she will add a little something right here. As Anne and Casey run down one of the many hallways, Casey tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"Go on and save yourself!" she yelled to Anne, trying to be noble or something.

"Okay!" she exclaimed as she continued to race down the hall.

"WAIT!! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN!!" Casey screamed as she scrambled to her feet, barely missing a punjab.

Now wasn't that nice and all.

* * *

**Chapter15**

**A Disaster Beyond Their Imagination and Learning French**

Where we last left the girls, they were running for their lives from two _very _ticked Phantoms.Now we find them in the infamous Box 5, cowering in fear or one was shaking in anger and one was choosing weather to fear the wrath of two Phantoms or her angry sister.In other words, it was a very hard decision.For some odd reason, the authoress just came out of the closet in the room and tackled her annoying brother out of the computer chair and threw him out of the nearest window.And for those who for some reason are concerned of the safety of the brother he's fine, the house has one floor but he did land in a randomly placed thorn bush.

Can we say OUCH?

But anyway, back to the girls.

"I can't believe you were going to leave me!" Casey whispered harshly.

"I said I was sorry." Anne replied.

"I don't care."

"You know it is pretty quiet in here."

"Because it's in the middle of the night." a dark voice said. The girls quickly turned around and saw Gerik crouching on the ledge of the box.

"Hehehe, hi." Anne said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"You aren't going to hurt us or anything... ARE YOU?" Casey asked as she looked into Gerik's eyes.

"I would never hurt you, my dear, but I can't say that for your sister." Gerik said as he slowly glowered at Anne.

"Oh come on!!" Casey whined as she was grabbed from behind by KayErik.

"And a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur." KayErik hissed in Casey's ear. After many hours of torture and the authoress laughing at the misery of her characters, Anne and Casey are in their room.

"I hurt in places I didn't know existed." Casey said in pain.

"Same here." Anne said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Anne said as she looked at the door. The door opened slightly and KayErik poked his head through it.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Casey screamed hysterically as she dove under the covers.

KayErik rolled his eyes and said, "It is time for lessons_ amour_."

"Okay." Anne said as she took KayErik's hand he held out. Casey was still under the covers when Gerik came in and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"_Ange_?" he asked. Casey hesitatingly poked her head from under the covers.

"Why are you under the covers like that, my dear?" he asked as Casey fully got from under the covers.

"I thought KayErik was going to torture me again." Casey explained as she looked down at her lap.

"He wasn't. Now it is time to practice your French."

"Fine." Gerik and Casey walked out of the girls' room and went into the parlor and sat on one of the couches.

"Hello how are you?" Gerik said as he began to teach Casey.

"_Bon, tu?"_ Casey replied in French.

"Good, what have you been doing?"

Casey thought for a moment and said, "_Je avoir fait un beaucoup de Fantôme ruses."_

"So you have, like what?"

Casey got a wicked smile and said, "_Effrayer le pagaille dehors de gens."_

"That's interesting. Do you have lover?"

Casey paled slightly, _"Amoureux?" _Gerik nodded.

"_Peut-être."_

"Who?" Gerik pressed on.

"_Je avoir vers aller."_ Casey said as she stood up and walked to an tunnel. Gerik sat there in thought and suddenly he went to his room. Anne and KayErik walked out of KayErik's room just in time to see Casey walk away. They looked at each other and when Gerik closed his door, Anne went where Casey went off to. The authoress will now put the translations for those who can not read French, which is probably all of you.

_Bon, tu?_- Good, you?

_Je avoir fait un beaucoup de Fantôme ruses.- _I have done a lot of Phantom tricks.

_Effrayer le pagaille dehors de gens._- Scare the mess out of people.

_Amoureux?_- Lover?

_Peut-être._- Maybe.

_Je avoir vers aller._- I have to go.

Why did Casey run off like that?

Who is her lover?

What will Gerik do?

And what are KayErik and Anne up to? Read the next chapter to find out! The authoress once again tackles her brother from the computer and starts to beat the living mess out of him then throws him out of the window. But this time the house is three stories and he lands in a lake filled with crocodiles and piranhas.

BWAUHAHAHAHAHA!!


	9. Chapter17: Plan Win Greik's Love

**Hello one and all! Sorry it took so long to update, it's been hecktic a little around here and also I've had writer's black. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!**

* * *

**Chapter16**

**Plan W.G.L. – part 1**

Anne found Casey in a dark tunnel sulking.

"Why, might I ask, are you sulking?" Anne asked as she walked closer to her sister.

"He doesn't know I love him." Casey mumbled sadly.

"I don't know why. I mean _come on_ you have a shrine of him in our room!" Anne yelled.

The camera flashes to the girl's room and the readers see a huge table filled with things related, remotely related, things even touched by Gerik on it. It also has Ayesha in a cage. She mewed for help. The camera flashed back to the girls and Casey was smiling a little.

"But he loves Christine. He would never love me." Casey said sadly as she returned to her sulking mode.

"We have to do something that he will love you instead of Christine." Heather said as she rubbed her chin in a thought.

"He loves her because of her looks… and… her… voice." Casey stated, at then end she slowed down as she figured something out. She looked at Heather with a evil grin as the gears in her mind started to turn.

Heather looked at Casey as she stood up and stalked towards her.

"What are you thinking?" Anne as Casey stopped if front of her.

"Do you know how to make a pendant that will make your voice sound like an angel?" Casey asked sickly sweet.

"Ummm, yes?" Anne stated/asked.

"Make it." Casey demanded, suddenly had Anne by the shirt collar.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!" Anne whined.

Casey dropped Heather and started laugh evilly.

-Lair-

Anne and Casey were in their room. Casey was watching Anne looking through the tall mountain of books, which Casey called Mount. Book by the way, and finally came down from the peak.

"Well, I can't find the book I'm looking for so that only means one thing." she said as she came towards Casey.

She gave Anne a weird look and asked hesitantly, "That might be?"

She swallowed hard, and replied, "It's in one of Gerik's prized studies." After Heather said this, dramatic music was heard, DUN, DUN, DDDUUUNNN!!

Casey blinked a couple of times and just stared at her. Then suddenly she roared, "ARE YOU NUT'S?!"

"In a word yes, yes I am. I thought you knew that by now." Anne said.

"I know _that_ but still, do you _want _to die?!" Casey exclaimed.

"No, but your forcing me to help you." Anne said bluntly. Casey smiled triumphantly. She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door with Casey on her heels.

"So how are you going to do this?" Casey asked as they went to the door of Gerik's most prized study. The door read, 'Enter and be Punjabbed.'

"There's only one way to do this…" Anne started.

"Beg?" Casey interrupted hopefully.

Anne glared at her and growled, "No."

"Oh."

"As I was saying, there's only one way to do this…" Anne paused dramatically, then she strikes a dramatic pose, "Mission Impossible style." Then Anne went into a trapdoor that was randomly placed there because the authoress wants to.

Casey stood there for a few moments after the trapdoor closed then said sadly, "She is _so _dead." Then walked away.

-Where ever Anne is-

As Mission Impossible music was playing the background, Anne was walking in the shadows above the study grumbling about stupid sisters and how they never stick to there own plans. Once she reached her destination, she tied one end of a rope to a protruding rock on the wall and tied the other end around her waist.

"Lord please help me." She prayed silently and then jumped through a trapdoor that she opened. She now was right above the desk and right above Gerik's head. She swallowed hard and on one end of the desk she saw the magic book she was looking for. She reached over to the book and she was almost there but a few centimeters.

_Oh great, the book's mocking me. _Anne thought as once again tried to get the book. But little did she know that there was a shadow above the trapdoor. The shadow knelt down and pulled out a knife and started to cut the rope. Anne felt the rope jerk as she felt the shadow cut the rope. The shadow finally cut through the rope as Heather looked up and saw it.

She got bug eyes and thought _Oh crap. _

The rope fell past Anne and she blindfolded herself and thought _Allah please help me. Oh wait, I'm not Muslim. Lord please make this quick. _

Gerik was sitting there, minding his own business, when suddenly Anne dropped from the sky. Gerik stared balefully down at her and propped his head on his hand.

"Great, it's raining witches." Gerik growled sarcastically. Anne sat up, rubbing her head, grabbed the book.

"One: shut up, two: that hurt, and three: WHO THE HECK TRIED TO KILL ME?!" she exclaimed while inching towards the door.

Gerik simply got up from his chair and started to walk ominously towards her.

Anne felt the doorknob under her hand and smiled sheepishly and chirped, "Bye!" She threw the door open and rushed out of the study (once again in the background, DUN, DUN, DDDUUUNNN!!) with Gerik on her tail with punjab in hand. As soon as she reached her room, she opened the door and rushed in and slammed the door in Gerik's face. She heard him growl in anger and walk away. She turned to Casey who was sitting on the bed looking at the lit hearth in the room.

"I hope your happy." Anne said grimly.

Casey clapped her hands in joy and said, "Trust me, I am." And laughed.


End file.
